


常棣之华

by CorrectionTape



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrectionTape/pseuds/CorrectionTape





	常棣之华

 

上

世间万物之兴盛，恐怕都莫过如此：像烧开水似的。先是咕嘟咕嘟几个泡，此起彼伏地从水底下钻出来，然后便以不可遏制的势态蓬勃而出。走进大门口，忽听得远处的角海老楼的计时塔撞了钟。身边前来的伙伴们顿时露出一副急不可耐的神色，匆匆叫了几辆人力车，也没太有拉着加里一起上车的意思，于是一个人在仲之町上走着。越是走，三味线越嘈杂，鼓声越响亮，往来拉车的、叫卖的、揽客的，络绎不绝。  
倒是没有经验的人，走在这路上，也不知该去往哪里好，本就不是什么浪子，是有着正经家业的人，虽未婚娶也并无逛堂子的嗜好。夏季傍晚的空气里也不知蕴藏了多少的水汽，纵使是加里这样平常看来不知冷热的人，也不免为这闷热的天气而烦躁，所幸看样子是要下雨了，毕竟天空阴沉沉的，各家门口挂着的红灯笼格外鲜艳，一排排铺陈仿佛没有尽头。不如去找家只卖茶的茶店喝点东西算了。这么想着，身边跑来一群刚从澡堂子里出来的小孩，大概十几岁的年纪，头发还是湿的，他们身上穿着的浴衣，乍一看有好有坏。真是天真的少年啊。又看他们手里拿着气球画片弹珠什么的小玩意儿，是从杂货店里出来的吧。然而他们跑得太急，加里不小心跟其中一个小孩撞上了，小孩的手一松，放开了气球的线。加里一手扶起那小孩，另一手赶紧抓住那气球的绳子。“给你。”加里把那气球的线重新交到小孩的手里，忽听得一声尖叫：“下雨啦！”随后木屐呼啦呼啦一阵响，小孩们扯着气球便跑走了。加里的眼睛还留在方才那些气球的位置，没来得及转换视线，便与对面敲鞋牌的打了个照面。那人也是在看气球吧，突然看到加里，脸上满是错愕。  
有人接过了鞋牌，听了吩咐，又给原来那敲鞋牌的递来一把伞。眨眼间，大街上便都是伞了。也有肯挨雨淋的，大多都是些等不及的和拉车的。加里看着那人过了街朝他走过来，走到他旁边，给加里举起了伞。这下，不去也不行了，但心底其实不太想去，之后雨停了，便跟他找个借口说是避雨，大不了吃他一顿茶给他几个小费。再讲，这个人看上去态度有些强硬，稍稍撅起嘴，非要把加里请到他的店里，这怎么看都不是对待客人的样子啊。一般的下人，也没这胆量。这人里头穿着素白色浴衣，外披一件靛蓝褂子，仔细看来虽然比不上什么友仙染一类的上乘布料，也绝不是粗制滥造的料子。他看上去很年少，不该是店主，一副少爷派头；长得漂亮，一双眼睛最为奇异，右眼深紫左眼金黄，不知是哪里出身，贸然询问又失礼，不如顺着他过去，之后再问。  
“少爷，您回来啦。”倒茶水的佣人停下手里的活儿，接过伞放到一边伞架上挂着，跟那少爷打招呼，眼睛瞟到加里身上，“少爷，您亲自拉的客人？这……”  
“不是。”这么回应着，却也拉着加里找个地方坐下，叫人倒茶。一个走了，另一个又来，跟他商量着价格的事情，声音小着，听不太清，也不是什么好听的事。交谈间，听见那佣人说：“少爷，今儿的雨一时半会儿停不下来。”  
“备够雨伞。”  
“听说是后街的，请了什么人祈雨……”  
“这样啊。”  
“客人比往常少了……”  
“管你的账。”他摆摆手，赶紧打发了佣人。  
茶店里很是热闹，看不出客人有多少。这人行事做派跟他声音一样冷冷清清，倒不像是从这里出来的人了。没有人跑来管加里要他的钱包，这少爷的眼神狠着呢，盯退了几个人，就没有人再敢上前；也没有人一直盯着这少爷的眼睛看，定是司空见惯不觉得新鲜了，可是这样好看的人，哪有看腻了的道理？肯定是大家怕着他，不敢多看。  
这么胡思乱想着，那少爷便跟加里搭话了。  
“先生，您这是第一次来？”  
一反刚刚强横的态度，客客气气地请加里喝茶。  
“是啊，被朋友们拖着来了，一进来就什么都顾不得，招呼了车就走了。”  
“这不是常事吗。”  
“说着要见哪街哪屋的花魁。莫非花魁是抢着去就能见到的？”  
“抢着去了，没到时候的也得回去。虽不至于跟追求某朝女诗人一样连续造访九十九天，没一段时日可拿不下。还有被拒绝的，花魁可是会挑人的。”少爷忽然笑了笑，“您不像是会来这里的人。”  
“工作上有交情，不得不来。谁知道……”  
那少爷又给自己斟茶，慢悠悠地喝了一口，冲加里一笑。不是谄媚的笑，他笑得很淡，并且笑的时候嘴唇会无意识地抿起来，藏也藏不住得好看。按说以加里这个身份地位，即使没有这类爱好，美人也见过了不少；难道是出于他的美貌吗？每当加里看向他的眼睛，心底便会剧烈地震颤。那双眼睛极其容易让人分神，以至于他在说话的时候，加里深深地看着他的眼睛，看他的嘴唇翕动，好长时间才反应过来他在邀请说：进去里头，去二楼坐吧。

加里被带去的地方，应该是这少爷的个室。本以为会征用引渡房间什么的，可能是不巧，引渡房间都占满了，否则怎么也不该去这少爷自己的房间啊。招待方式很奇怪，态度一直挺和气的，看不出对方有什么打算。  
房间不算特别宽敞，左手边的墙摆着博物架，上头有的格子摆着小玩意儿，另一边则是一扇通向隔间的拉门。一个墙角里放着四四方方的小灯罩。有几片收起来的屏风，画着艳红的花，堆起来靠正对着门的墙摆着。桌子在屏风前，上头摆着的可能是账单；木材统统看不出什么材质，只知打理的很好，不会是应付的。贴了些金色暗纹的壁纸，上头画着简单的花纹。  
那少爷拿过烛台点过灯，摆在离桌子不远的地方，拿来坐垫给加里，又出门吩咐小厮送来两张小矮几，再拿些酒菜过来。铺了面对面两个座，加里让少爷先选，他犹豫了一会儿，竟然选了上座。真吃惊，哪有让客人坐下座的？这么想着也还是坐了下来，说不准也是这里的规矩。  
这人要请加里喝酒。加里推辞道：“我不能喝酒的。”  
“您说笑了，您今年肯定过二十了。”  
“这倒是，但我不是指这个……”加里见他没有停下来的意思，只好顺着他的话说，“少爷，您多大了？”  
他嗤笑一声：“叫什么少爷？您也别开我的玩笑。”  
“那您的名字……”  
这人愣了愣，像没料到加里会这么问似的，沉默了两秒，对加里客气地笑道：“基尔巴特。母亲不是本地人，大概父亲也是异乡的。”  
也不知道这酒都是什么酒，只知道喝下去又甜又辣，口中还凉，滚进胃里就烫了。  
基尔巴特说：“我今年二十二了。您呢？”也不知怎么的，听不出他想一探究竟的意思。加里如实回答，基尔巴特也点点头说：“比我大四岁啊。”  
“其实以前是来过一次的，小时候，我有来过的印象，但是我都给忘了。”  
“您还记得为什么来吗？”  
奇怪，他这倒积极了。加里想了想，摇摇头。又喝了一小杯，说道：“今天要不是你留我，等雨停了我就准备走了。”  
“但茶是不能白吃的，过后您还得给我们茶钱。”  
加里笑了两声：“也不是我小气。我看你这里生意不错。”  
“这是两码事……唉，什么生意好不好的。”  
“怎么了？”  
“其实我家养的这些女郎，也没有比别的哪里好些，况且也不是什么气派的大店，说勉勉强强保住一些老顾客您可能不信，最近也没招新人。看着客人多，可能是因为我家的女郎格外努力吧。我不管客人给她们的赏钱；渡夜费什么的，尽量多给她们一些。”  
“你还挺会做生意的嘛。”  
“不会比您做得好。”基尔巴特忽得笑起来，低低地说，“您出身这么好，修养也不错，难怪不会来这里。”  
“这是什么话，这儿不是还有什么抢手的画家吗？最近很受欢迎，经常在订单里能见到这位画家的画，海外都出名。”  
“啊，都被人知道了。这可不妙……”看不出他半点不妙的样子。  
然后两个人便尽情喝酒吃毛豆了，随口胡诌了些什么，什么出身啦事业啦，乱七八糟聊一通，酒气上来谁都记不住，轮到告辞，也不知道自己有没有说出来辞别的话，只听到基尔巴特一个劲儿地劝慰他：“您放心，这酒没有什么大的味道，脸红也是一会儿就消了的。您现在很晕吗？”  
加里摇摇晃晃站起来，走到门边想要出去，基尔巴特过去扶住他，另一手准备开门。不知道是因为喝醉了，还是坐久了腿麻，亦或两者兼有，加里贴紧了基尔巴特。基尔巴特的体温偏低，照例的清冷。仔细一瞧，也不知道他的指甲是用什么汁子染的黑色；皮肤白，手指又细又长，显得格外好看。加里忍不住握住了贴在门上的那只手，只一下，就被甩开。  
含糊地说：“还要等九十九天？”  
基尔巴特开了门，两个人跌跌撞撞到了楼下，佣人见到赶紧把雨伞备着。  
基尔巴特问：“还在下雨？”  
“少爷，据说这雨明天才会停。”  
基尔巴特接过伞，跟加里两个人出门。他帮加里拦了辆车，撑着伞把加里扶上去，毅然把伞合上，塞到加里手中。在雨中不知所措地淋了一会儿，末了说：“您明天再来还我吧。”

次日天气晴朗，连小巷里敲打格子门的声音也都响亮了许多。加里没戴帽子，脱下昨天的西装换了一身简单的黑色粗条和服来，手里拿着一把新伞。今天没再跟什么朋友来，反正来了也会各干各的；来这里也不是为了留宿的。下了人力车站在茶屋前，不知是该进去，还是等对方来找他。杵在门口也不是个事情，硬着头皮进去了茶屋，昨天帮他们放伞的下人认出了加里，赶紧跑到茶屋里头去，眼睛还盯着那伞。  
“好一把伞啊。”  
基尔巴特抄着袖子从里头走出来，还是昨天那副打扮，只一点：他嘴唇上似是故意的画了极浅的口红，只有当他抿嘴时方能窥见昨日没有的红色。  
“昨天……算是赔礼道歉了。”  
“您这是什么话。”加里找了个位置坐下，基尔巴特自顾自地给加里斟上一杯，在他身边坐下。“看这紫竹伞柄，不像是这里的东西。”  
“是舶来品。”  
“说不定上头还写着方块字呢。”  
“你过奖了。”  
两个人相视一笑。基尔巴特遣散了周围的人，起身拿了伞，展开端详片刻，对加里说：“我那把破伞，柿子油都很久没叫人涂了。这反倒是我占您便宜了。”加里颇有兴味地看着他，基尔巴特说：“这样一来，这两天的茶钱连同车费，您都不必给我了。”  
本该就这么走掉的，到此为止不过是一把伞一顿饭的交情。基尔巴特把玩着那把伞，好像他连伞为何物都不知道似的，新鲜地在手上转来转去，两只眼睛发着奇妙的光。加里笑着看向基尔巴特。加里是已经笑了之后，才发觉自己在微笑。想要抬脚跟基尔巴特别过，心里头像是有什么东西坠着他，不让他轻易动身。  
基尔巴特合上伞，拿着它走了两步，见加里还是不动弹，回过头露出个笑来：“您还没告诉我您的名字呢。”  
真奇怪，听上去胸有成竹的；再者，据说干这行的，跟客人说话头一句便是要询问姓甚名谁，若是像他这样的有点势力的人，说不定还会被要去名片。打从昨天见面，基尔巴特就熟络地过来了，也没有赤裸裸地盯着他的口袋看看哪里藏着钱包，至少看上去不是冲着钱来的。基尔巴特笑起来的时候那只黄金色的眼睛弯了弯，里头泛起了水光似的波纹，连同他抿起的嘴唇，大概都是他的伎俩。  
心里坠着的东西忽然消失了。加里立马站起身，跟在基尔巴特身后，当然又去了茶屋后头的楼馆了。

位置跟昨天有变。还是两个小桌，不过这回两张桌子拼在一起共坐，没有上下坐之分了。除了酒以外，基尔巴特备了抹茶和糕点，还问加里要不要喝什么符合身份的西洋的饮料。加里尴尬地说：“其实我不是不能喝酒，只是我很久都没喝……”  
基尔巴特说：“我知道的。”复又改口，“我知道了。”眼睛不禁飘忽到别处，加里跟着他的目光看去，墙边的架子上多了个花瓶，花瓶里多了些花，乍一看上去有石楠和夹竹桃；总得看上去也脱不了粉和白两种颜色。  
“今天下午花屋送来的，多了些，就让放到我房里了。”基尔巴特说，“您别看这两种颜色，那些艳的都是先挑走的。”  
“供给花魁？”  
“都是从上面开始挑的。我这里都是挑剩的……”  
“那些屏风，”加里指了指竖在桌子后头的几个花样艳丽的屏风，“也是挑剩下的？”  
“啊，那是花魁嫌弃样式不好看。放到普通女郎们工作的大房间去数量又不够，干脆就先放到我这里了。”  
加里若有所思状，基尔巴特说：“您莫不是想见花魁？”  
加里说：“没那么想见。”  
“您的名字……”  
加里从怀里掏出名片来，基尔巴特接过，加里便说：“几十年前，老一辈从外国来的……主要是经商，搞些贸易。”  
“我出身应该跟您差不多。”基尔巴特说，“您看，而且我也是经商的。”说罢自嘲般地笑了笑，还对加里说：“您别取笑。每年都有新来的人，每天都有赚不完的钱，这事情连来讨饭的都懂，杂耍的艺人也一波一波地来，管他是不是时候……”  
当真是个好地方啊，就差这么说出来了，但话到了这里，又分外难开口了。每年都有被卖的人，每天都有新的无名牌位供在寺庙里，烟花之地外人岂可久留，笼中鸟又怎能飞走，什么花魁什么少将，来来往往生生死死只能当是黄粱梦一场。  
两个人沉默了一阵，基尔巴特说：“这生意，早就没什么可做的了。”  
昨天他便说再没招什么新人进来，看来这打算一早就有了。试着问一句：“那你之后打算回老家吗？”他低着头给自己倒酒，连着灌了几杯，才叹了口气说：“我哪知道啊。”他的脸庞和脖颈漫上了淡淡的红色，醉了也不闲着，给加里倒酒，不怎么聊天，催着加里吃喝。  
今夜净说了些有的没的，话不投机，倒弄得彼此不欢快了。茶和点心都告罄了，基尔巴特说：“我送您出去。”  
两个人都站起来，走到门前，基尔巴特手放到上头，没有着急拉开门。加里站在他身后，不明所以。  
“你怎么了？”  
“……加里先生，您想见花魁吗？”  
真奇怪啊，加里不止第一次感觉到了，不管是反语还是否定，他仿佛回回都能听到对方真实的想法。加里迷惑地回答：“也不是不想。”  
“后街昨天请来了不知哪地方的人表演祈雨，吸引去了不少人。”  
“似乎听说了。”  
“明晚我要请艺人们来，您也来吧。”基尔巴特似乎轻轻地笑了，细不可闻。  
下到格子门前，一个看上去二十七八的女佣人——之前正是在这楼里上过班，现今毕业了，无处可去，身体还算健康，干脆留下来做了杂工。梳着大发髻，脖子上搽着粉，手里拿着抹布，除了穿着打扮，举手投足跟以前没什么两样。  
“少爷，看来是个贵客呀。”女佣人嗓子有些哑，眼睛滴溜溜地从基尔巴特转到加里身上，好不自由。基尔巴特没搭理她，加里冲她礼貌性地点点头。女佣人不甚在意也显出几分得意来，又说：“少爷，楼主让我给您带话。她让您送完这位贵客就去找她。”  
基尔巴特皱着眉，随口答应了一声，又把加里送到外头，给他招了车。  
上车前加里悄悄问：“楼主是……？”  
基尔巴特起先不乐意说。磨蹭了好一阵，那车夫都等不及了的样子，他才回答：“楼主是我母亲。”

站在茶屋前瞻前顾后，不见基尔巴特来，只是今日连带着周围都热闹非凡，茶屋里人满为患。门口打出大大的招牌，今夜请了这一带名声赫赫的女太夫来表演，即使是作为圈外人的加里也有所耳闻——这说书的女太夫年纪轻轻，到处都游刃有余，且很难请到她人，平时都是云游，身边带着一只狐狸模样的动物，几个男人，里头有剑士、琴师和画师。  
看来基尔巴特也不是什么吃软饭的，这等旁人听来神仙一般的人物说请就请来了，也有点手腕。终于有个小姑娘来领加里了。由于被特地嘱咐了这是贵客，生怕怠慢了，又吓得不敢正眼看他。他把三天份的茶钱都塞进小姑娘的手里：“买几个气球玩吧。”小姑娘又惊又喜，听了加里的话又哭笑不得，格外殷勤地带他去楼里了。一问起，加里说：“我今天是来见花魁的，已经是第三次，不信你可以问你们少爷。”小姑娘说：“我不知什么次数。”遂叫来一个负责管账的佣人，自己又跑回茶屋里去。佣人查了名册，说：“这没您的记录。”  
会不会就这么被打发回去了？真扫兴。正焦急着，昨天那拿着抹布的女人便又过来了，今天还特地上了妆，颇有不服输的意思。她拍了拍那名册，便说：“少爷传话啦，叫这位先生二楼等着。先生，我给您带路吧。”加里要谢她，偏偏她又自己哼起了陈词滥调：“昔日乃是花一朵，黄莺曾为侬啼哭……”叫人好生没趣。  
想去热闹的地方听听那弦鼓笙歌，好好瞧瞧那太夫，却被说：“您不是要找花魁的吗？”倒被看清了底细。加里被领进了一间屋子里，女佣人先进去点好红烛，矮桌上已经布置好酒菜，又递给加里一个筷子袋，随后便出去了。筷子袋上写着他的名字。抽出来看，就是一双筷子。  
香炉烟袅，屏风后红烛锦帐，着实叫人吃惊。一室唯有格子窗投下来的月光寡淡清冷，跟基尔巴特颇为相似。想必他是陪着那女太夫一起了，那种场合他作为少东家不出现也不合适。说书啊唱戏啊，闹起来总是没个头的，何况是在这种地方，太阳光一暗下去，四下声音就叮叮当当响起来了，太阳升起复又安静下去；赶上好时候，巷子里的河岸边上的都不会闲着。一把火烧了，净闲寺里给立个碑，又能重振旗鼓了。无聊啊，可笑啊，真有人辛苦攒了几年钱求得春宵一度，云雨后心满意足跳河自尽；也听闻有人不尽如意，便将花魁及其身边几人斩杀，民间口耳相传，竟成了“百人斩”。  
即使是花魁，再怎么负有盛名，出身不过都是农家，也有没落贵族的女儿，说来哪里不能有呢？拼了命去见这些人，真真叫人啼笑皆非。还不如去见女太夫，见识见识她的本事……  
胡思乱想一通，回过神来，隔着墙还是吵吵嚷嚷，走廊里偶尔能听到佣人们匆匆忙忙的脚步声。吃得杯盘狼藉也不见花魁影子，而加里早已打消了大半的好奇心。还不如早点回去。  
正起身，忽见得这房间的墙角，默默立着一把伞。紫竹柄，不必张开也知道是八十四骨，外国商船运来的特产……  
背后通向隔间的拉门嘎达一声响。  
不仅无聊可笑，还很愚蠢了。哪来的什么名册；花魁必定是呆在女太夫那里，不止是花魁，所有人都在做太夫的陪衬。第一天，第二天，转眼该是第三天，轮到这把伞出现在他眼前了。说不出的震惊、嘲弄，火焰一般燃起，却只能被扣在四四方方的灯罩里。  
加里没有转身——姑且把这当做他自己的伎俩。  
套着繁复华丽的衣服，裙裾在地上摩擦，窸窣作响。门拉开又合上，走步规规矩矩的，也依旧是清冷的声音：“进屏风后头吧。”

说不上基尔巴特究竟是拘谨还是放荡，大概是恰好介于二者之间，弄得加里欲罢不能。忽然之间，便明白了那些急色鬼究竟是怎么回事。果真如此吗？基尔巴特到底也没跟她们一般搽粉上浓妆，只抿了更艳颜色的口红，从那双红唇里若有似无地发出些喘息最为勾人。他还是那双眼那张脸，尤其是那只黄金瞳，比起任何一个给他的回眸都荡漾。  
加里冒出了一个可怕的念头。他抱着基尔巴特，想到不如这么死了算了。死在一场从未有过的春梦里，也不枉这一生，甚至算是对于他从以前以来古板的人生的反抗，没有比这更好的活法，也没有更好的死法了。起初只是一个小小的想法，他打开基尔巴特的腿、听到第一声较为高昂且婉转的呻吟后，这想法就愈加地茂盛了，以至于在他几乎失了神，抱着基尔巴特奋力贯穿的时候，一边吻他的脖颈，一边低吼：“我们死吧。”  
基尔巴特抓着加里的脊背，时而娇喘，时而悲鸣，混杂在加里沉重的喘息里，不自觉地就从喉中发出了嗯嗯声。此时此刻谁晓得算不算应允，只当都是做梦了，要是都信以为真才可悲。若是冷眼旁观，那谁都识得这个道理，但要是沉溺其中，当局者迷，无论怎么劝都一味地相信着，日日夜夜朝着大门的方向盼啊盼，几乎都是等不到那天，便被草席一卷，化身牌位寺庙里供着了。如此看来，倒不如一开始便许下同生共死的诺言，都不能活着就挑个时日一起死了算了，在后世看来，也是逸事一桩。  
加里抱着基尔巴特，反复亲吻他的嘴唇，情到深处尝不出那口红的味道，只知在吞咽他的气息。基尔巴特也环住加里的脖颈，跟他好一番较劲。两个人翻了个身滚到一边去，都侧躺着，基尔巴特还被加里环抱着，半褪的衣衫碍手碍脚，都懒得动弹了。  
细听隔壁还有乐声，基尔巴特轻飘飘地说：“那女太夫带了不少人，楼里所有人也都在那儿，热闹着呢。”  
烛火愈加晃动不安，应该去剪剪了，没人起身。要它烧尽了，自己熄了才好。满室唯余月影，从窗格子里一片片地投进来。即使基尔巴特披着颜色艳丽的打褂，被这流泻一地的月光照耀时，更显往日里的那清冷的气质来。  
明知他还有体温，心理上总觉得是在抱着个冰块。加里凑过去想试试他究竟有没有温度了，胸膛忽然被轻轻推了一把。基尔巴特马上缩回手，主动扬起脸来，加里又不亲他了。基尔巴特也没有继续，保持着这个微妙的距离。  
“……加里先生，您觉得怎么样？”  
“朝闻道，夕可死矣。”  
“有这么好？”基尔巴特忍不住笑，“恐怕您的那把伞是不够了。”  
“你知道吧，我也算是个舶来品……”  
“要是买花魁可能就够了，我还不够。”  
加里哑然。基尔巴特看看他：“加里先生，您以为我是什么人？”  
这是个真真切切的疑问句了，加里只得老老实实回答：“你来之前，我以为你是这楼里的少爷。你来了，你就是花魁。但现在我不知道你是什么人了，只知道你不应该是花魁。”  
“那您还想见见真的花魁吗？”  
“我知道那筷子袋是什么意思。我要是再去找别人，会被捉弄惩罚吧？”  
基尔巴特缄默，定睛看着加里，半晌抿起嘴笑。  
加里说：“更好的东西，日后必会奉上。大门关没关？现在我能回去吗？”却没有一点动身的意思。基尔巴特同样纹丝不动，加里自知已被他识破，便说：“我听说过揽客要学老鼠叫。不如你学一段来给我听听。”  
基尔巴特说：“您凑过来。”  
加里乖乖凑过去，猛地被基尔巴特抱紧脖颈，近乎发狂地啃在嘴唇上。加里用力把他摁下去，把基尔巴特从层层叠叠的衣服里剥出来。方才那燃烧起来的寻死的欲望，也化作别的欲望了。恍惚间，那流连的白月啊，闪烁的星影啊，统统都抛之度外了，什么女太夫都不知道了，就连彻夜的莺歌燕舞也听不见了，仿佛小舟行驶在海上风浪中，暴风骤雨里只见得对方的眼睛，不管哪只看上去都又喜悦又悲伤的，两种感情忘我地相缠，几乎要淹没在大浪里了。

 

中

回忆起短短的前半生，都像是做梦一般，仿佛一颗无处可以扎根的种子，飘来飘去，不知怎么的就熬到了今天。梦里的小孩，无忧无虑地在大街小巷里奔跑，还一点不晓人情世故，春天穿过樱花树下，夏天提着灯笼凑热闹，秋天帮忙做亥子饼；十一月的酉日集市上，一个气质不凡的女人牵了一个少年来，许许多多的小孩子拿着刚买的新鲜玩意儿在大街上跑，那少年见到了气球，竟显出心驰神往的样子。于是小孩赶紧买了个气球来，紧紧攥着绳子，飞快地跑向少年，远远地叫着：“哥哥——哥哥——”跑得太急，不小心摔倒了。那气球的绳子从手里滑出去，不甘心眼睁睁地看它飞走，又狠命追了一段，少年喊住小孩叫他不要再追，结果小孩再也看不到气球，不知是飞走了还是破掉了。小孩说：“以后我要给哥哥很多很多哥哥喜欢的东西。”  
这之后的少年究竟是微笑着摸了摸他的头呢，还是马上跟着女人离开了呢，梦到这里就该结束了，醒过来心中感伤，没法像女郎们一样暗地里掉泪或者痛哭，只能对着泛白的天际发愣。新装的玻璃窗外雨户开着，光线直勾勾地射进来，照得身边人熟睡的脸色发青，看上去竟有些可怖。夏季转眼过了大半，这样的时日又好像夏季的白天一样，长得看不到头。

毕竟加里是正经人，也算不得是客人，况且他也有得忙，之后造访得不是很勤快。那之后的第四天，基尔巴特想效仿着习俗写点什么东西，寄到名片上的地址，一拿起笔又不知道写点什么合适。这种事情自然不能问女郎们，假使装作好奇的样子，随口问一句二尺长的信里都写了些什么，也会被她们糊弄过去，要么就翻过来被追问到底：少爷可是看上了什么人？  
冥思苦想之际，想走到庭中看看池里的鱼，出了格子门，见女太夫也站在池塘边，兴味盎然地看着水里的鱼游来游去，好像她也是鱼一般，知道鱼的乐趣。  
基尔巴特藏住脚步声，绕到她背后，趁她不注意，忽然捂住她的眼睛和嘴。女太夫剧烈地在他臂弯里挣扎，基尔巴特说：“是我。”随后松了手。女太夫整理了一下蹭乱的头发，不满地说：“您这是干什么呀，基尔巴特先生。这可不是求人的态度。”她努努嘴，基尔巴特只得败下阵来：“公主，帮我写封信。”声音还是底气十足。  
叫她“公主”，也是因她自己的说辞：祖上是从前哪个地方赫赫有名的大将，大将的夫人也出自名门，然后这么代代流传，虽然忘了祖辈的名字，也不敢忘了自己公主的身份。便以公主自居，认识她的人也都要管她叫公主，至于是不是出自真心的，那可就不知道了，外人听着喊她“公主”的声音充满了戏谑，还挺刺耳的，可她并不在意，觉得反正叫她公主就是承认了她公主的身份，能让认识她的所有人都管她叫公主，她还引以为豪。她初次在基尔巴特的会客室里介绍自己的公主身份时，基尔巴特也不以为然，还说：“既然如此，上数三代，我还是外国的王子。”公主说：“哎呀，失敬。还叫您什么少爷呢？你我都是贵族，我就直接称呼您名字了，基尔巴特先生。”本想压一压她的威风，竟然被她占了便宜，她又没有一点针锋相对的样子，反而问道：“那怎么不见您的长辈呢？”  
本不想说的，况且她还是个只见了第一面的陌生人，可是看着她单纯的脸，也由不得自己了，该说的不该说的，多少年憋在心里的，都一股脑说了出去。说他是私生，母亲的身份连他自己都搞不懂，究竟是普通人还是谣传的所谓魔女；上头有个大四岁的同父异母的哥哥，从小到大只见过他一面，更别提认祖归宗什么的了。说是跟母亲两个人相依为命也不为过，可是她总是对自己不太关心，这无情的女人说不定真的是别人说的魔女呢！她从不梳发髻，也不穿普通的和服，总是穿着洋装。身为楼主，在基尔巴特能独自料理主要的事务后，几乎不露面了。有人说在某某山洞里见到过她，那山洞平时不会有人去，足以证明她是个魔女。基尔巴特听了大为光火，后来知道她确实是去过那山洞的，可她又不肯说出为什么，就愈发迷惑和孤单。多年来，唯一的慰藉就是跟自己只有一面之缘的哥哥了，时常在想：夫人会告诉他我是他弟弟吗？哥哥性格温柔，夫人品德那么好，如果我也是夫人的儿子就好了。于是就在这楼里等啊盼的，不自觉地也养成了望着大门的习惯。

“不过您终于把他盼来啦。”公主很满意基尔巴特给她准备的下午茶和点心，对基尔巴特露出个苦笑，“就是这个松饼，太甜了。”  
“你快写，别那么多话。”  
“……我知道了。”公主被吓怕了，展开信纸，刚想往上写，又从上座起身，挪到基尔巴特面前，把纸笔都放到他的小矮桌上。她干脆拿来坐垫就坐在基尔巴特对面了，说：“这是您给加里先生的信，哪能我写啊。我给您出个主意，内容还得您自己写。您想怎么写？”  
“越简单越好，不要二尺长的。”  
“那您想想最近有没有什么活动？要热闹的。”  
可惜盂兰盆节已经过去了，赏月会又有点远。思来想去，自己可以办一个。  
“狂歌会，行吗？”  
“是不是大家不分身份，凑在一起打扮成奇怪的样子，然后写讽刺意味的短歌？”  
“就是那个。”  
写好了，交给公主看，都是些再正常不过的寒暄，这几日如何啦之类的，半点看不出什么别的痕迹，末了邀请加里参加预计几天后举办的狂歌会。  
公主说：“没什么大问题，只是您邀请加里先生的这个地方，看上去……”  
“看上去？”  
“这个……嗯……您不要介意。这里看上去有点像在撒娇……”  
基尔巴特红了脸，夺过信再一看，好像是有点蛮横的语气在里头，“某月某日有狂歌会”，也不问问有没有时间，与其说是有把握他会来，不如说是强行要求他来。刚想把信纸揉了重写，公主说：“这样也挺好的不是吗？生疏的问候才奇怪……您认为呢？”  
“哦。那信就这样吧。”抽出信纸下放着的特制的陆奥纸给她看，“帮我再写个和歌上去。我会说明是你代写的。”  
“我可不会写什么和歌。”虽这么说着，拿过一张信纸，匆匆在上头写了两行字。“这首怎样？您照着这个抄上去吧。”原来是引用的：当年同汲井，身似井栏高。久不与君会，井栏及我腰。  
原来如此，有点意思。基尔巴特抬眼看看公主，她正满意地看着信，丝毫不掩饰自己得意的样子。基尔巴特理直气壮地说：“你来做我的助理。”  
“基尔巴特先生，您这是在赞赏我吗？”  
瞧她这德性，尾巴都要翘起来了。下午四点是女郎们集体写信的时间，本想等她们写完，收起来再连同自己的一起派人邮出去，这下改了心思，把写了和歌的陆奥纸打成了结，一起放到了信封里，交给公主说：“给你地址，帮我邮给哥哥。”  
“我还没答应当您助理……”  
“我很忙，没时间跟你说别的，知道了就快给我送出去。”  
“……”  
“回来让厨师给你做松饼。”

狂歌会后，加里照样吃过晚饭再留宿。基尔巴特让公主坐上座，他跟加里坐下座。见公主魂不守舍地盯着酒菜，基尔巴特清了清嗓子。  
“不好意思，刚才二位的表现太让我惊讶了。”  
加里在憋笑，基尔巴特故作镇静：“我们可没去狂歌会。”加里附和道：“嗯，我们没去。你看错了。”  
“我来介绍一下，这位就是我跟您提到过的女太夫，她说她自己是公主，您就勉为其难也叫她公主吧。”  
加里对公主点了点头。轮到基尔巴特向她介绍加里了，却突然失语了。到底该怎样称呼他呢？以何种身份去介绍他呢？最初就是以楼主和客人的立场相识，自己既不是楼主，他也不是客人。干脆直接说出来吧，说这位是我的相好，但是从没跟她明确说过他们两个已经是这种关系，弄不好还会被问：“咦，不是兄弟吗？”那就说，他是我哥哥吧。若他问起来就说：您比我大四岁。好歹是个理由，想必他也不愿意在陌生人面前吐露见不得人的秘密。而那两个人还在等着基尔巴特说话，对他眨眨眼睛，完全不明白他内心的苦楚。真让人难堪。  
基尔巴特局促地看了加里两眼，只得说：“这位是我哥哥，加里……本职是经商的。”  
加里说：“别说得我好像有副业似的……”  
公主抢着说：“您副业不是王子嘛。”  
“是吗？”  
“基尔巴特先生说他是王子来着，您是他哥哥，肯定也是王子了。”  
感受到旁边加里的视线，基尔巴特把脸撇到一边，不让他看到。加里一定知道基尔巴特想表达出来的意思是什么，听他嘟囔一句：“兄弟吗……”好像没在意基尔巴特躲着他，还来拍拍基尔巴特的肩膀，“你怎么从来没跟我说过你是王子？”话中有话：难怪之前说你身价不菲。  
公主嗤嗤笑出来，被基尔巴特瞪回去。“都是跟她随口说说的……”  
“我可没有随便说哦。”  
加里问：“你们很熟？”  
“也没有很熟，不过是前一阵被基尔巴特先生收作助理，主要负责跑腿送信的。”  
“这样的资质，跑腿可惜了。之前有幸听过公主才艺——”  
“当时加里先生也在吗？”  
基尔巴特呛她：“你哪来那么多话。”  
加里还要再说什么，基尔巴特继续说：“哥哥夸你呢，你好好听着。”  
糟了，说完就后悔了。方才这声“哥哥”，比之前说过的所有“加里先生”都顺口，听上去好像基尔巴特本来就该叫“哥哥”似的，不必再伪装，还有一股压抑已久而产生的舒畅感。心里咯噔一声，转头小心地观察加里的神色，好在没有什么大的变化，让他稍微放下心来。  
公主不作奇，一双眼睛来回扫，说道：“我觉得加里先生很温柔。”  
加里忍不住笑了：“温柔吗？我也不知道他那么凶呢。”  
“哥哥……！”  
基尔巴特瞪他，可能眼神里看不出凶狠，公主又在偷笑了，弄得基尔巴特好没面子。  
“明天我就要走啦。”公主说，“一会儿最后一场我想在外头。”  
基尔巴特说：“你随便。”  
“给您招生意，来段《游仙窟》吧。您喜欢吗？”不等基尔巴特回答，便把头转向加里，“您呢，您喜欢吗？”  
“从前只听说过光源氏借此与众宫女调笑，也没有什么喜欢不喜欢的。公主要是乐意赏脸，那就再好不过了。”  
公主对加里笑了笑，偷偷看了一眼基尔巴特，对他使了个眼神，明摆着是想要夸赞加里的。基尔巴特涨红了脸，又抿起了嘴唇。

除去第一次，加里再来造访的时候基尔巴特都是平常打扮，后来又因为终于叫出了哥哥，也很难再改口了。加里似乎并不介意，跟往常一样同他亲热，甚至还对他说：“还用什么敬语？我都是你哥哥了。”只认为是个玩笑，还说这个称呼比尊称他名字还要好呢。心中苦闷、悲哀，又免不了情热带来的欢愉，索性两眼一闭，才不去管什么兄弟什么回家的，只顾一晌贪欢。加里来得也比较勤，每次基尔巴特都亲自下去迎接，没有留名的客人已经在楼里混了个脸熟。  
书信有时也一同收回来。加里的信跟他说话的语气差不多，细致温柔，有时也效仿着在信里头夹一张纸。八月末的赏月会，寄来了一封信，说是临时出差，九月份才能回来。这回写了许多依依不舍的话，叫人耳热；以前也不是没有说过，一旦写下来再看，好像他的面影就出现在了眼前，认认真真地讲着情话，不是顺着气氛胡乱说出口的谎言。基尔巴特根本顾不得他设下的这个骗局了，哪有人把自己也给骗了进去的？展开打了结的纸，上面写着：虽隔云程路，两情永不忘。愿如天际月，常自出东方。  
这时才发觉一个人对坐满月如此难熬，比过往的短短的前半生还要难熬，每一秒都像粗硬的沙砾切切实实地磨在身上，啊啊这就是活着的痛苦、醒着的痛苦、耽于美梦的痛苦，被这痛苦研磨得鲜血淋漓，伸出舌尖舔舐这痛苦的滋味香甜如蜜。端坐在热闹的回廊上，还请旁边的人帮他倒一杯酒，叫了两声才发觉叫了个客人，也不慌张，还笑着继续要那人给自己倒酒。

蚊香收起来，竹帘也卷上去，各家都掏出了怀炉，人们来买秋季的美梦了。  
“没赶上赏月会，赶上了‘后赏月会’。我还来得及吗？”  
加里穿着西装，提着一小盒子点心出现在茶屋前。时间过得真是飞快，令人痛苦的一个月就这么过去了。加里又来了，终于来了，思之如狂的情绪得到了宽慰，想跟他抱怨分别的一个月里让他如何难耐，一见到杵在屋前的朝思暮想的身影，那些心酸啊难过啊什么的，就怎么都回忆不起来了。  
“那你还是不想我。”  
“我没有，我……”可是心底异常平静和满足。基尔巴特接过加里手中的点心盒子，被加里抓住了手指。他来回摩挲，手掌温暖干燥。  
“你好像瘦了。”  
“从手指上哪能看出来？”  
加里又捏了捏基尔巴特的肩膀。“上去再说吧。”  
越是情深，想要“回家”的想法就越强烈。加里还被蒙在鼓里，不知道一声声哥哥是真的在叫他。这样虚无缥缈的关系，不知哪天是尽头，却知道总有一天会到头。即使遥遥无期，这期间相会的次数也寥寥无几，除却这几天，剩下的每分每秒都要承受着比相思更甚的痛苦。不停想着：要是能回家就好了。回了家，哪怕再也不能回到现在这样的关系，至少每天都能看到哥哥。但是如果真的这么想，又何必一直不戳破，可怜地维持着这种关系呢？这感情高尚纯洁，恨不得去讴歌，又恨它肮脏龌龊，说出去直教人鄙薄。明明想着只求得一夕满足，却还在盼着明日、后日，终于想到长相厮守了，热切盼望着恐惧着，始终不敢迈出那一步，全凭对方脸色，与那些个可怜的笼中鸟无异了。仅仅贪得春宵一刻，没有过去，没有未来，好像都被大火焚净，也因命里本不该有却偏要强求，因而便受了火烧火燎的折磨，心口、喉头、眼睛，经受着永无止境的烧灼，无一不被焚烧到干涩。  
勉强起身，打开了窗户透气，便坐着出神。秋夜的冷风倏地吹进房间内，惊了扣在灯罩里的火苗。房间内的温度慢慢降下去，附在皮肤上的薄汗也渐渐消去。正值“后赏月会”的第三日，月光清冷，繁星闪烁，明天必定是个好天气。  
加里也坐起身，从后头抱住基尔巴特。  
“你这样会感冒的。”  
他自己也还不是没披着衣服。基尔巴特茫然地问：“你说的好东西，什么时候给我？”  
“想知道吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“我学会了做松饼。”加里在他耳边轻声说，有意无意舔弄着基尔巴特的耳廓，“等你到了我家，我就做给你吃。做得没有厨师好吃——”  
基尔巴特猛地转过身，吓了加里一大跳，可是他已经顾不得了，一扫方才慵懒的神情，紧紧盯着加里：“真的吗？回家，是真的吗？”心跳得太快，几乎要耳鸣了。  
“嗯。我已经想好了。”加里握着基尔巴特的手，来回摩挲他纤长的手指，“我拿了你的筷子袋，咱们已经是——”  
“……！”  
基尔巴特被惊醒似的，飞快挣脱了加里的手，捂住了他的嘴。“不要说，不要说……”加里的嘴唇在掌心蠕动了几下，基尔巴特惊魂未定，好一会儿才颤抖着手放开。只有这个词不能说，就算是逢场作戏，他们之间也绝对不能用这个词。  
“你害羞了？”加里低声问。事实并非如此，基尔巴特垂着脑袋点点头，不能让加里见到他惊慌的表情。加里似乎看出了端倪，也不追问，接着跟基尔巴特耳鬓厮磨：“今天晚上，月色这么好……”一边握住了他的手。  
但愿秋宵永，千宵并一宵。八千宵共度，别恨始全消——大抵就是这个意思了。如今回想起来，什么恨都比不上悔恨。不知道那个女人是什么时候发觉的，又是在什么时候给加里下了诅咒？  
被高涨的热情冲昏了头脑，后赏月会过去，书信寄了一封又一封，起初还有回信，忘了哪天起就断了联系。一心想着加里和回家的事，总不肯死心，就连母亲都对他说：“你也能回去的。”坚持隔三差五寄封信过去，终于把回家的信盼来了，展开不见加里的笔迹，而是公文一类的文书，说家中出了变故，署名是他们的父亲。不料母亲见了夫人的讣告，对基尔巴特露出万分得意的笑容来。  
她的好意，都是伪装出来的，也不知道她伪装得多不容易。当初为何不相信别人的话，信他的母亲是个魔女？恨得咬牙切齿，她又销声匿迹；回到了本家，被知情者当做魔女的同伙还是其次，好不容易走出了大门，怎么也不能想到竟是以这种光景与加里重逢。一想到加里那时混杂了震惊、愤怒和悲哀的目光，顿觉呼吸一滞，无法再去细想了。有一天他打开加里的邮箱，见到了自己寄出的最后一封信。拆开读了一遍，愈加地悔恨。既然已经是自己写给自己的信，也没必要留了，就把写了和歌的纸结连同信都给撕掉了。

冬天，公主意外地来访了。她抱着三味线，礼貌地问过好，坐进沙发里，便在加里的书房里唱了一段，还是那首《游仙窟》。离开青楼后便甚少听到这样的调子了，基尔巴特默默听完，对她说：“我可没有请你。”  
公主说：“有人请我给您唱啊。”  
“哥哥……他还好吗？”  
“……”  
她不是不乐意说，而是现在的情况叫她难以开口。究竟如何，基尔巴特了然，又问：“他还认为我是那个女人的同伙吗？”  
“其实今天我来，是要有东西交给您。加里先生也真是的，还记得我是您的助理这回事……”她从袖袋里掏出一把匕首。这是夫人的贴身物品，是夫人的遗物。多年前的酉日集市上，夫人曾经带着加里找过基尔巴特，那时她腰间就挂着这把银匕首。  
言外之意就是：如果他还心有芥蒂，便不会把如此重要的东西托人送过来。  
“加里先生说，之前说过的最好的东西，恐怕要一直欠着您了，于是拿了这个做补偿。他还说，如果是您的话，一定懂他的意思……”  
“啊啊……”  
基尔巴特接过匕首，仔细地抚摸着上面的一道道细小的划痕，就像加里摩挲他的手指一般。于时，猛然想起了初夜加里对他说过的话，短促、沉重、不容置疑：我们死吧。

 

下

世间万物之衰败，大致分为两种：其一，就跟沸水冷却似的，气泡们偃旗息鼓，最后不见了热气的踪影，平息成了冷水；其二，就是付之一炬，万事万物顷刻灰飞烟灭。  
公主坚信她的先祖就是死于第二种方式。大约是在战国时代，先祖的大将战败了，被敌军围城，往往这时，将军都是要赴死的，这位大将也不例外，于是便在一个塔里，带着他的夫人一起，吩咐别人在塔下点火，在大火中往生了。先祖就这样没落了。  
不知是不是春天格外容易引起各种火灾的缘故，一走进游廓，就看到被烧毁后又正在新搭的挂桥，旁边连着的楼也被烧个不轻。游手好闲的家伙趁工人们休息前去搭话，公主躲在一边偷听。桥和楼都是前几日被烧的，好像有人故意纵火。  
马上有人反驳：“岂止是纵火，还有杀人的呢！”随即绘声绘色地描述起来，说那天上午，有个形迹可疑的黑衣人上了挂桥，就点起了一把火；有个人冲上前去，可不是某家某少爷吗？许久不见换了个人似的，一身银白色正装，打扮得十分气派，拿着一把匕首，冲进火里，狠狠地捅了那个纵火犯。“但是，唉，可惜那天的风有点大，那少爷就跟着纵火犯同归于尽了。”  
众人刚要表示惋惜，就听一人说：“当时桥上只有纵火犯一个人，纵火犯点了火，烧了桥，他自己也无处可逃，只能被烧死。那么少爷为什么还要舍身去刺杀他呢？”先前那人自觉理亏，声音小了不少，还梗着脖子犟道：“那少爷富有正义感！不行么？”大家不相信他的一面之词，七嘴八舌地讨论了起来，越来越不着调：“纵火犯说不定是来寻仇的！被连着烧掉的那座楼的楼主，据说是个魔女，还是什么狐妖的，总之，不像是人。干了坏事，被人摸上门灭口了。”“这么说，那少爷也不是什么好人，跟狐妖是一伙的了？”“也不对，如果真的是一伙的，更不必跟纵火犯同归于尽了。”  
从人缝里飘出一个小姑娘的声音：“你们说的少爷，和那个纵火犯——我不知道他们的身份，但我看到那个少爷跟纵火犯抱在一起，然后就倒在了桥上。大火烧上来，我就赶紧跑了。”  
“杀人的和被杀的，怎么还抱在一起？”又是议论纷纷。结果人们只下了这样一个定论：少爷确实是捅了纵火犯。  
天色暗下去，看热闹的也散去，周围吵嚷起来。从安行搬来仲之町的夜樱开满枝头，在树下走一走，花瓣就落了满肩。本想来这里说个书赚点钱的，突然没了落脚的地方；就这么走了，又辜负了盛开的樱花。  
很想给人们继续讲讲她的先祖：那时，不仅大将和夫人在塔里，夫人年幼的三个女儿——也就是三位公主，同样守在母亲的身边不愿离开。火从塔底燃起来，台阶上浓烟滚滚。侍女们都劝公主们：快走吧，快走吧。塔里一片混乱，敌军的人趁乱冲上来了。原来敌军大将恋慕夫人多年，始终不能如愿，这回眼看着救不了夫人了，那就救下三位公主吧。于是大家冒着烟雾和大火，硬是抢回了公主们的生命。后来，敌军的大将就迎娶了三位公主里最年长的那位。长公主虽为妾室，生活还算美满，儿孙绕膝，故事就结束了。  
即使讲了，大家也未必信服。“就凭这个故事，就能自称公主？你说说你先祖的名字。”因此就没在聚众讨论纵火的时候插嘴：“你们又凭什么认定纵火犯和少爷就死了？连尸体都没找见。”省得自己作为公主的身份被起哄。  
公主站在街边，看夜樱之下人来人往川流不息，顿时不觉得夜樱值得稀罕了。比这热闹的时候，以后还会多着呢。夏天的盂兰盆节、玉菊灯笼会、赏月会，秋天的仁和贺、重阳节、后赏月会，就连冬天都有热闹的酉日集市。哪家的楼里还会开个狂歌会，没人能认出来座上涂黑了脸扮成农民的两个举止奇异的家伙，就是出身高贵、品行端庄的少爷。“如果在镰仓/光着身子睡的话/就会被冻死”——少爷哪会写出这种俳句来？  
公主朝着游廓大门走去。一帮小孩拿着气球画片弹珠等各式各样的小玩意儿，在大街上疯跑；无数人力车迎面而来，统统视而不见。鼓声咚咚，三味线铮铮，还有火焰一般燃烧的夕阳，都在身后渐渐地噤声，就像沸水慢慢冷透。

 

 

[完]


End file.
